Of Broken Hearts, Souls, And Voices
by One-With-Darkness
Summary: When a teen named Roxas finds a guy lying unconscious in the snow, he remembers the teen and helps him. But when Organization XIII, an organization that experiments on the human body finds them and wants their experiments back, what will happen? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

One-With-Darkness: Hai! welcome to my third story! ok recently i was roleplaying with a friend and we were doing cross overs when we relized that we had the perfect idea for an adorible paring! RoxasxDarkLink! i think its adorable!

Dark: well this should be intresting...what have you done to me this time?

One-With-Darkness: oh nothing! roxas, would you be a dear and to the warnings and disclaimer for me please?

Roxas: *Sighs* as if your giving me any choice?

One-With-Darkness: Nope!

Roxas: thats what i thought. oh well, One-With-Darkness dosnt own kingdom hearts or legend of zelda.

One-With-Darkness: now for the warnings!

Roxas: I get it already! geeze! *Sighs* this story contains YAOI! which means BOYXBOY parings! dont like dont read! this story also contains mentions of rape and rape itself, violence, blood, swearing, suiside attempts, and possibly later, LEMONS! once again, DONT LIKE! DONT READ!

* * *

><p>It was a dark, frigid, rainy December night in Twilight Town.<p>

A teen, who went by the name Dark, with silver eyes and long silver hair laid in a shivering bloody heap next to a large bare tree, which offered no protection from the harsh wind.

His clothes, at least what was left of then, were soaked and ragged, hardly providing any heat for his shivering body.

Dark was barely conscious and his whole body shook with the cold and the force of his sobs, causing his sore body to move and cause pain, mostly in his lower back.

Another shudder rippled through Dark's body as the terrifying memories came back to haunt him, his father and friends shoving themselves into him painfully over and over again, laughing as they tore his body up from the inside, ignoring his pleas to be let go.

His shivering increased as the temperature dropped and turned the rain into snow, covering his shivering body in a thin layer of the soft white substance.

Dark curled up painfully on his side, wrapping his long, once fluffy and soft, silver tail around himself as his sliver cat ears pressed flat to his head, trying to preserve any heat that he had left...but it was no use, he had none.

What did he do to deserve this torture?

Slowly, Dark felt his body relax against his will and his breathing slowed as his eyes began to slide shut.

And just as Dark was ready to surrender to the night, he felt a warm weight settle on his shoulder and a comforting, gentle presence.

He heard a gasp and a familiar voice before his world went black.

His last thoughts being _'I dont want to die, please...help me!'_

* * *

><p>"Snowball! Get back here!" a tall blond boy yelled as his sleek white and black pawed cat slipped out of her collar and ran off into the snow, out of the warm, undercover area they had been under.<p>

But the cat kept running, straight for the city park.

The boy, otherwise known locally as Roxas, ran his hand through his spiky blond hair with a sigh before he sprinted dutifully after the troublesome cat.

Roxas was a strange boy, he had randomly appeared on his brother, Sora's doorstep one night after been missing for several years, covered in blood and bruises.

Sora had completely freaked out, but not as much as he had when he realized his brother had cat ears and tail!

Roxas had told them that he had been kidnapped by an organization that were interested in the effects of merging animal and human DNA. And in this little organization, here had been another boy, who had escaped along with him, but had returned to his own family.

The effects had been different from the experimentation than from the other boy. Roxas' once dark blue eyes now shimmered a icy blue color, and he had gained the tail and ears of a cat, the only similar effect between the two.

Roxas missed the other boy terribly, while being trapped in the organization's clutch, the two boys had become very close friends and Roxas knew he was in love with the other, but sadly, he had not told the other before they separated.

"Snowball! Where are you!" Roxas called as he ran through the park.

As he passed a tall leafless tree, he heard a desperate meow from said cat.

"There you a-" Roxas cut off as he gasped in shock, seeing his cat settled ontop of a shivering body.

"Dark?"

There was no response from the beaten, bloody teen on the ground.

Snowball had curled up on Dark's shoulder and was now desperately meowing to Roxas to help him, she could sense that if the boy didn't get help soon, he would die.

One of Dark's ears swiveled feebly in the direction of the noises but other than that, Dark was still and silent.

Roxas knelt by the body of his friend and brushed all the snow off him to see the extent of his injuries.

Roxas gasped in horror at what he saw.

Dark was in nothing but a ragged soaking wet t-shirt that had been ripped open in the front. He could see from how Dark was lying that his whole front was covered in bruises, open, still bleeding wounds and scars. Around Dark's neck was a dark ring of black, bruising, most likely from being strangled. Around Dark's wrists, ankles, and thighs were matching braclets of bleeding rope burns. His right ear was torn, but had stopped bleeding by then. Dark's once long, sleek and shiny silver hair and fluffy tail was a bloody and tangled mess. But what really scared Roxas was the fact that Dark's entrance was torn and bloody, a white liquid was seeping out, mixing with the blood and tuning it pink. Roxas knew exactly what it was and was completely horrified, his suspicion being proven right.

Dark had been raped, beaten and left to die in the park.

Roxas could see the pale blue tint his skin had. Quickly, Roxas slipped off his long winter jacket and wrapped Dark's limp body in it then picked him up, Darks head falling between his neck and shoulder.

He had to hurry, if he didn't get Dark help soon, he'd die.

And as he ran, Snowball close behind, he heard a soft voice in his head.

_'I dont want to die, please...help me!'_

* * *

><p>One-With-Darkness: Well? wha'cha think?<p>

Dark: O_o

Roxas: O_O

One-With-Darkness: what?

Roxas: ...you are one disturbed mother fucker

One-With-Darkness: yup!

Dark:O_o

One-With-Darkness: Dark? u ok?

Dark: O_o

Roxas: *glares at One-With-Darkness* hes in shock! i cant believe you'd do that to him!

One-With-Darkness: Sorry?

Roxas: *sighs* whatever. please Read and Review! flames will be used to help me kill organization XIII


	2. Chapter 2

One-With-Darkness: Here's the second chapter! =^,^=

* * *

><p><em>'I don't want to die, please...help me!'<em>

* * *

><p>A young man named Sora was just getting ready for bed when his brother, Roxas burst through the front door.<p>

Not to say Sora wasn't shocked in the first place but what shocked him more than Roxas' haggard appearance, was the tears running in rivers down his face and the unconscious, silver haired teen in his arms.

"What happened?" was the first thing out of Sora's mouth.

"T-there's no time to explain, please! He needs help! "

Sora was even more shocked by his brothers exclamation, but quickly recovered, seeing the state that the silver haired boy was in.

Quickly grabbing his keys, jacket, and cell phone, Sora headed out the door to his car, not caring that he was in his pajamas and that he wasn't on call at the hospital, he wasn't about to turn away someone in need.

"Come on, we need to hurry, we don't know how badly he's injured" he told the blond as they got in the car.

"I know enough" Roxas growled in a dangerous voice, one that Sora knew, promised physical harm to the one responsible for getting him angry.

"Tell me then" Sora asked as he drove quickly through the snowy town.

After calming himself down and rearranging the silver haired boy in his lap to rest more comfortably against his chest, Roxas told him what he had seen on the other teens body.

Needless to say, Sora was pissed.

"Don't you worry Roxas, were almost there and as soon as I know he's stable in going to find out who did this to him." an uncharacteristic smirk spread across Sora's face. "DNA testing is a wonderful thing isn't it" he said as they pulled into the hospital.

Roxas nodded, looking down at the poor unconscious boy in his arms.

'Don't you worry dark, I'm going to get you help, then I'm never letting you go. Not_ ever_, I promise' he thought.

* * *

><p>~At the hospital 4 hours later~<p>

Roxas sat anxiously in the waiting room, waiting for Sora to come back from the ER to tell him how dark was.

He knew though, that what Roxas would tell him would be bad.

Just as he thought this, an exhausted looking Sora came out of the ER.

"Roxas, come on, I'll take you to his room" Sora said, seeing Roxas stand up as soon as he came into the room.

Roxas nodded and followed Sora to his silver haired friends room.

What he saw shocked him, though he could only see Dark's upper body, he could tell that Dark was in very bad shape.

Darks long hair was tied in a messy, tangled pony tail, most likely to keep it out of his wounds while they had been working on him. His torn ear had been cleaned and a bandage had been put over the cut so it wouldn't get infected. Dark's entire chest, neck and wrists were covered in bandages, though the ones around his neck weren't bloody, like the ones on his chest and around his wrists were. And not only that, but Dark was extreamly thin, too thin to be healthy. But what worried him the most was the fact that Darks breath was harsh and labored. Though he was extremely happy that dark's skin had gained back its normal shade of pale.

"Why is his breathing like that?" Roxas asked as he pulled up a chair next to Dark's bed and sat at his side, taking his hand gently in his own.

"Well he had several cracked/broken ribs, so he'll be like this for a while" Sora said sadly.

Roxas looked pleadingly up at his brother

"Please tell me he'll be ok" Roxas' voice was barely above a whisper. "Please" he pleaded "I can't live knowing that it's all my fault that he died"

Sora could have cried at how broken his brother's voice sounded

"It's not your fault" he said, laying a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"B-but it is..." Roxas' voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. "I-if I had just t-taken him with me..."

"Roxas, look at me"

Roxas looked up at his brother, tears beginning to make their way down his face.

"It's not your fault" Sora said firmly, "There was absolutely no possible way for you to know this was going to happen. And even if you did, how would you have helped him? You had and still don't have any idea where he lives, so stop beating yourself up because of this. Your here now, and that's what matters, ok?"

Roxas nodded, but the tears didn't stop.

Sora sighed and grabbed a tissue from the nearby table and whipped them away.

"Stop crying ok, he's going to be fine. Now calm down and I'll tell you what we know"

Slowly, Roxas was able to calm down and had stopped crying.

"Alright" Sora said, grabbing a clipboard from the end of Darks bed. "From the way you are acting, can I assume this boy's name is Dark?"

"Yes, he's the other boy who was with me when I was kidnapped"

Sora nodded and wrote 'Dark' at the top of the paper the clipboard held, since he knew the boys name now, then looked back up at Roxas.

"Well at the moment, Dark is extreamly malnurished. He has broken and cracked ribs, along with severe lacerations all along his back, chest, around his ankles, thighs and wrists, several on his back and chest seem to have been caused several months before now because they are already scars." Sora said with a frown. "So far we don't know who did this, as the results for the DNA samples we took haven't come back, but we do know that whoever did this, caused a lot internal bleeding when they raped Dark"

Roxas growled silently when he heard the word 'Raped' but allowed Sora to continue without interrupting him.

"But there's something else. We don't know how it was caused, but it seems as if Dark's vocal cords are working, but he can't speak. He was awake for a few minutes during the operation and it seems that he can make noise, but other than that, we got nothing." Sora said as he set the clipboard down tiredly. "Can you think of anything that could have caused this Roxas?"

Roxas gave a sad sigh.

"Yeah, I do" He said, looking down at the unconscious silver haired boy. "It was them, Organization XIII took his voice away"

"How the hell did they do that?"

"They were experimenting with the human voice. They wanted to make it so that Dark could speak in someone's mind, but the experiment wasn't a complete success. Dark lost the ability to speak out-loud, now all he can do is make sounds. The only way you can hear him speak is if you have skin contact with his lips and, depending on the intimacy of the touch, the clearer his thoughts become. For example, if I were to kiss Dark, I could hear every single thought that passed through his head as long as the contact remained, but if it was just my hand, I could only hear what he wanted me to" As Roxas spoke, he reached up and stroked Dark's cheek gently, keeping his other hand closed around Dark's. "And because the outcome of the experiment wasn't what they wanted, they tried to dispose of Dark, and that was the night we were able to escape"

Sora, who had been silent throughout Roxas' explanation, finally spoke up

"Strangely enough that actually makes sense" he said.

Roxas smiled sadly at Sora before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Tired?" Sora questioned softly

"Yeah, a bit"

Sora stood and grabbed a blanket from the a cabinet in the connected bathroom and handed it to Roxas.

"I'm going to go write up a report, the DNA test should be done in the morning, get some rest. If he wakes up, calm him down first then call me ok?"

Roxas took the blanket and stood to hug his brother, letting go of Darks hand for a moment.

"Thank you so much Sora, I'll call you if anything changes"

Sora smiled and hugged him back

"You're welcome, I'll see you later" he said, pulling out of the hug "good night"

"Night"

After Sora left, Roxas took his place back next to Dark and sighed.

"I'm here Dark. I'm never leaving you again"

* * *

><p>One-With-Darkness: Wha'cha think? Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

~The next morning~

Roxas woke slowly, blinking several times to get used to how bright the room was.

He sat up and looked around, confused for a moment, before he remembered where he was and why.

His gaze shifted to Dark and he gasped softly.

Darks eyes were open!

"Dark?" Roxas said softly, one of Dark's ears swiveled towards the sound of his voice as his eyes slowly turned to look at him, but these weren't the beautiful eyes that Roxas remembered.

These eyes were dull, haunted, lifeless.

"Dark? Are you ok? It's me Roxas" he said, trying to get at response out of him.

Dark remained still and irresponsive.

"Dark? please, answer me." he begged, pressing a hand to Dark's pale lips

For several seconds he heard nothing.

**'...R-Roxas?'**

Roxas let out a soft sigh of relief as he heard Dark's voice in his head, though it was faint

"Yeah, it's me Dark" he said softly

**'W-what's going on?' **Dark asked softly** 'Where a-am I?'**

Roxas looked shocked

"You...you mean you don't remember?"

**'I r-remember passing out in the park a-after...' **Dark trailed off, his voice was shaky and he sounded terrified.** 'Roxas please tell me, where am I. What happened?' **

Roxas felt his heart clench at how scared Dark was.

"You're at the hospital, I found you in the park and me and my brother brought you here" Roxas said, glad that Dark wasn't freaking out like Sora had predicted, but then again...Sora seemed to be right...a lot.

**'T-then that means...' **Dark's eyes, which had gained back a bit of light instantly dulled back to a muddy reddish brown, and suddenly filled with tears. **'I-it wasn't a nightmare...'**

Dark trailed off into sobs, his shoulders shaking harshly

Roxas instantly understood and he stood, sitting on the edge of Dark's bed and, as gently as possible, pulled the distraught boy into his lap.

Dark let off a soft whimper of pain at the motion but curled up in Roxas' lap, burying his face in Roxas' chest as he sobbed.

"It's ok, you're safe here. I've got you, it's ok" Roxas murmured to the crying teen, rubbing his back gently.

* * *

><p>It took Roxas several minute to calm the other to the point where he had stopped crying, but Dark wouldn't let Roxas move.<p>

He wrapped his thin, shaky arms around Roxas' shoulders and wouldn't let go, keeping his mouth pressed firmly to Roxas' neck.

**'Please don't leave' **Dark whimpered in his mind, as Roxas shifted under him **'Please...I-if you leave, t-they'll find me again'**

Roxas hugged Dark close, being careful not to hurt him and buried his face in the silver hair of the other.

"Never" he murmured into Dark's ear. "I already made that mistake once, it won't happen again. I'm just trying to make it more comfortable for you, I don't want to hurt you Dark"

Dark pulled his face away from Roxas' neck to smile slightly at him, his eyes regaining a bit of their original light, but the smile was quickly replaced by a frown as his stomach growled softly.

"Hungry?" Roxas teased with a soft chuckle, pressing his hand to Dark's mouth so he could reply.

**'U-um...yeah I am, I haven't e-eaten for a long time so...' **Dark trailed off as his stomach gave a louder growl, a blush slowly spreading its way across the bridge of his nose as he looked away, embarrassed.

"It's ok, I'll call Sora to get you something, is that ok?" Roxas suggested.

**'I-I guess so' **Dark murmured softly in Roxas' mind.

"Ok" Roxas petted Dark's head gently as he spoke, making sure to not touch the injured ear.

Dark let off a soft purr, leaning into the gentle touch, his eyes sliding slightly shut

Roxas smiled and pulled his hand away from Dark's mouth, still petting the silver hair with the other, and pulled out his cell, texting his brother that Dark was awake and he needed something to eat.

* * *

><p>One-With-Darkness: theres chapter 3 for you guys!<p>

Please review!


End file.
